


La semaine des clubs de Garance

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Il s'agit d'un book qui va regrouper tout les OS que j'écrirai dans l'évent "semaine des clubs" de Garance (le but/concept écrire un os par jour si l'on peut pendant une semaine sur un club choisi au préalable par Garance. L'objectif étant de diversifié les ships et s'amuser (PS : Je ne sais pas si l'on peut écrire sur un club sans un ship particulier)).L'évent commence le 22 juillet 2019. Pour la première semaine ce n'est pas un club mais une séléction nationale qui a été choisie au hasard. Pour plus d'information je vous renvoie au profil de Garance qui pourra vous expliquer en détail les modalités de cet évent.J'espère que mes OS seront appréciable (ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.
Kudos: 1





	1. La semaine des clubs Espagne (Serard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



Il s'agit du premier OS de cette semaine des club, il est particuliers car ça ne concerne pas un club mais une séléction nationnale pour son innauguration sur wattpad. Pour plus d'information sur le dérouler de cet évent je vous conseil de passer sur le profil de pour ce premier OS j'ai choisi comme ship le Sérard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce enjoy ^^

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La semaine des clubs Espagne (Serard)**

Encore une journée a essayer d'oublier. Mon coeur me fais tellement mal. Aujourd'hui aurait dû être notre journée. Rien que tout les deux. Si seulement je n'avais pas...   
  
Une porte qui s'ouvre et des bras m'enlacent, mais je ne les sens pas. Mon corps est secoué mais je ne réagis pas. Je suis tellement désolé. Je te fais du mal encore, j'avais promis de ne jamais te faire souffrir. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Pardon Sergio.   
  
\- Gérard je t'en pris tu ne peux pas me faire ça !! Reste avec moi !   
  
Je vois Sergio, mon beau Sergio, m'appeler essayer de stopper le flot de sang, mais c'est trop tard. Il appel les secours, mais ça ne changera rien. Pardon Sergio, je n'en pouvais plus. Je sais, je sais que tu ne mérites pas ça. Je sais, mais je l'ai oublier, pour un moment. Il le fallait. Il me fallait faire prueve de lâcheté, pour trouver la force de m'ôter la vie.   
  
\- Gérard pitié ne me fais pas ça ! Il y a tellement de choses que je voulais te dire, faire avec toi. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.   
  
Sergio me prend dans ses bras je le vois faire, mais il ne sers qu'un corps mort. Et je réalise. Je réalise que j'ai été stupide. Lorsque j'essaye de le prendre dans mes bras. Lorsque je veux sécher ses larmes. Lorsque le voir pleurer me fais tellement mal. Lorsque je prend conscience que je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir sourire. Lorsque je me rend compte que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'embrasser. Et ça fait mal. Tellement mal. J'essaye de lui parler mais aucun son ne quitte mes lèvres. Je vois les secours arriver, Sergio est avec eux. Ils récupèrent mon corps, lui explique que c'est trop tard pour moi. Mais il refuse. S'accroche à moi comme une boué.  
  
Et je me rends compte du mal que je lui ait fait. Je suis égoiste. Un putain d'égoiste. Pour appaiser ma douleur, j'ai fais souffrir celui qui m'aime plus que sa propre vie. J'essaye de le rejoindre, de rejoindre ma vie. Mais mes mains traverse son corps, sans qu'il ne ressent quelque chose. Je me sens partir et je hurle pour essayer de revoir au moins une fois son regard. Mais Sergio, ne m'entends pas. Je ne peux rien faire, je cris, me débat, mais rien à faire. Je me sens tirer en arrière et la dernière chose que je vois c'est Sergio qui pleure et hurle lorsqu'il réalise que je ne suis plus là.   
  
Sergio m'aime beaucoup trop, alors que moi... Je me dégoute. Mais je ne ferai plus souffrir mon homme, il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Il sera heureux. Loin de moi.   
  
Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple...   
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passer depuis ma mort, mais lorsqu j'ai revu Sergio. J'aurais souhaiter plus que tout ne jamais le revoir. Il est dans un état que je n'aurai jamais imaginer.   
  
\- Sergio ?  
  
Il me lance un regard qui me glace. Et je comprends. Je vois à quel point mon suicide fût la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Ma mort n'a ni allégé la peine de Sergio, ne l'as pas libérer de cette relation que je commançais à rendre toxique, ni n'a suppimer ma douleur. Je n'ai fais que faire porter le fardeau sur Sergio, n'ai fais que le faire souffrir d'avantage et je l'ai simplement emprisonner. Emprisonner dans mon souvenir. Dans le souvenir d'une vie et une relation vouée à l'échec dès le début.   
  
Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.   
  


_**Fin** _


	2. La semaine des clubs Espagne (Xaxi/Iniesta)

## La semaine des clubs Espagne (Xaxi/Iniesta)

Ça y est c'est mon dernier match avec la sélection. Je ne sais pas coment j'ai pu trouver le courage d'y mettre un terme. Mais je me dois me rendre à l'évidence, je dois laisser ma place aux plus jeunes. Je vais rejoindre mon nouveau club au Japon, j'espère ne pas être trop rouillé pour continuer à jouer. En aillant vu Xavi partir et quitter la sélection, j'ai cru comprendre et me disais que je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais c'est faux. Mon petit diable ne m'a pas prévenu que ça serai aussi dur. Ni ce que cela allait me coûter. Bien sûr, je pensais finir en apothéose avec la sélection. Du moins je l'ai souhaité. Seulement, ça ne s'est pas fait. On a été sorti par la Russie en huitièmes de finale. Quand on est la grande Espagne, ce n'est pas glorieux. 

  
C'est ce à quoi je pense en rentrant à l'hôtel. C'est la dernière fois qu'on sera réunis avec les gars. Il faut que je profite de leur présence encore. Mais je ne peux pas. Cette défaite fait beaucoup trop mal. Il me faut entendre la voix réconfortante de mon homme. Alors après voir réconforter rapidement les plus jeunes, j'ai lâchement fui dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je sois seul. Je le devais. Mais alors que je passe la porte de ma chambre, je vois la silouhette d'une personne. Avec prudence je me mets à avancer vers l'intru, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne et que je laisse tomber ma valise sur le sol.   
  
\- Hey, alors surpris ?  
  
\- Xa-Xavi ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?  
  
\- Si. Si je le suis, mais je pensais que tu étais encore au Qatar.  
  
\- Je ne pouvais pas rester là bas alors que tu jouais peut-être ton dernier match avec le pays.  
  
\- T'as pu voir à quel point on a été nul. A quel point j'ai été nul.  
  
\- Non, tu ne l'as pas été. Tu as été fantastique. Et je suis fier de toi.   
  
\- Tu sais que tes mots de consolations ne marcheron pas. Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas...  
  
Il se fait interrompre par son vis à vis qui le prend dans ses bras dans une étreinte forte. L'empêchant de parler.   
  
\- Andrès, s'il te plaît. Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Tu as été l'un des meilleurs aujourd'hui et même si vous avez perdu, tu restes mon héro.   
  
Ils se séparent légèrement et Xavi se penche pour embrasser son héro. Le baiser est doux et le moment un soulagement et un récomfort plus que tout désiré. Andrès brise l'échange et Xavi le regarde avant de murmuré contre ses lèvres:  
  
\- Je te promets, tout ira bien. Je te le promets.   
  
Iniesta ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à l'étreinte récomfortante de son amant. Si Xavi, lui dit que tout ira bien alors il y croira. Il veut y croire. Parce que son amour est l'homme le plus déterminé qu'il connait. Il n'a rien à craindre, Xavi s'occupera de tout. Il peut se laisser aller et réaliser tout le parcours qu'il a fait jusque là avec son pays. C'est sur cette pensée rassurante que les deux hommes finissent par s'endormir, enlacer et un peu plus heureux qu'à la fin du match.   
  


_**Fin** _


	3. La semaine des clubs Espagne (Asencio/Isco)

_**La semaine des clubs Espagne (Asencio/Isco)** _

\- Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ?  
  
\- Marco ne commences pas.  
  
\- Mais c'est pas juste! Tu sais que tu m'envoie à la mort en faisant ça.   
  
\- Mais non ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un monstre.   
  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je te rappel qu'on parle de Sergio Ramos là, le gars qui pour gagner un match peut te tuer et tu penses qu'il va me laisser tranquille si je fais ça ?!?!  
  
\- Dis comme ça c'est vrai que ça fait peur mais c'est de ta faute. Un gage c'est un gage t'as perdu tu dois le faire.   
  
\- Kepa je te jure que s'il m'arrive un truc je te tuerai.  
  
\- Mais oui, aller tu dois y aller.   
  
Asencio soupir, mais prend son courage a deux mains et se dirige vers son capitaine. Sergio qui ne se doute pas de ce qu'il va lui arriver sirote tranquillement sa boisson en compagnie d'autres joueurs de la Roja (actuels et passés) et essaye par tout les moyens d'attirer l'attention d'un certain Blaugrana. Sauf que l'autre homme est plus occupé a essayer de rester sobre pour éviter les surprises que sur Sergio. Et comme le capitaine du Réal ne tient pas à gâcher ses chances avec l'autre homme il va éviter de le provoquer. Même si en tant que blanco, taquiner du barcelonnais ne le dérangerai pas du tout.   
  
Il en vient à se dire que dénigré le barça pour comencer la conversation est une bonne idée quand il se prend un seau de peinture dans la tronche. Les discussions se sont arrêter, tous regardent le capitaine et l'idiot qui ne tient pas à sa vie. Et quand il remarque que c'est Marco, ils se tournent tous vers Kepa. Ce ne peut être que son oeuvre. Sauf que Sergio étant Sergio, il ne vas pas chercher plus loin. Et lorsqu'il se rend compte que 1) Il a enfin l'attention de Gérard mais pour une mauvaise raison (il est humilié devant son crush) 2) le responsable est l'un des gamins; le capitaine se lève pour essayer de tuer l'imbécile qui a fait ça. Tant pis si cela lui causera des problème ensuite. Sauf que Marco est rapidement emmener loin d'ici par quelqu'un d'autre. Et alors que Sergio, la peinture bleu couleur Barça leur court après Gérard le suis et le rattrape, permettant aux deux autres de s'enfuir.   
  
Marco ne sait pas comment il a fait pour être toujours en vie et échapper à Sergio, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère ses esprits et remarque Isco à ses côtés. La main de l'autre joueur tenant fermement son poignet.   
  
\- Merci.   
  
\- Ce n'est rien.  
  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as sauver du capitaine. J'ai crû que j'allais mourir.  
  
\- Je n'aurai pas permit à Sergio de te toucher. Après tout je ne t'ai toujours pas embrasser.   
  
Marco écarquille les yeux, c'est lui ou Isco vient de dire qu'il veut l'embrasser ?  
  
Lorsqu'Isco se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire il se maudit et surtout il maudit les idiots qui lui ont dit de boire pour se donner du courage. Maintenant plus sobre, il se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours pas lâcher le poignet de l'autre homme. Et il est bloqué avec lui dans cette pièce puisque Sergio peut surgir à tout moment.   
  
\- Isco ? C'est vrai ? Tu-Tu veux vraiment m'embrasser ?  
  
\- Je. Écoutes c'est une erreur ok, j'étais encore un peu soûl du coup je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça mais-  
  
Il se fait coupé par Marco qui l'embrasse délicatement. Surprit il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se laisser emporter par ce baiser. Il en a tellement rêver qu'il est en extase.   
  
Asencio finit par rompre le baiser et avec un regard fuyant et les joues rouges déclare:  
  
\- Je suis amoureux de toi Isco, et j'espère que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas on peut tout oublier.   
  
Tout oublier ? Hors de question ! C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie.   
  
Alors Isco se penche et reprend les lèvres de l'autre homme, le baiser est plus passionner, plus hardant et les laisse haltants.   
  
\- Je t'aime, Marco. Je t'ai toujours aimé et si tu le veux, deviens mon petit ami.  
  
\- Oui, oui. Je veux sortir avec toi.   
  
Asencio saute au cou de son désormais petit ami avant qu'ils n'entendent un hurlement au loin.   
  
\- Bon, bah on va rester ici pour un moment hein ?   
  
\- De toutes façons maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisse plus partir amor, alors attend toi à me supporter pour un moment Isquito.   
  
\- Hey, je suis plus âgé que toi !   
  
\- Hum, peut être mais, attend toi à des surprises cette nuit.   
  
Isco frisonne avant de se demander pourquoi il est tomber amoureux d'un pervers. Enfin au moins son pervers est beau comme un dieu. En espérant que Sergio ne les retrouve pas de la soirée. 

_**Fin** _


	4. La semaine des clubs Tottenham (Nikottino)

_**La semaine des clubs Tottenham (Nikottino)** _

Voici le premier OS de la semaine des clubs n°4 de Garance consacré à Tottenham, je suis en retard de ouf donc attendez vous à un spam de 3 autres OS aujourd'hui. J'espères qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce Enjoy !

**Semaine de clubs : Tottenham**

**First day** : _Nikottino_

Mauricio soupire. Rien ne vas en ce moment. L'équipe est au plus bas. Pas une seule victoire depuis belle lurette et surtout, un début de champion's league catastrophique. Il ne veut surtout pas désespérer mais il commence à croire que l'équipe est brisée et maudite. Il faut se ressaisir, la match face au Bayern arrive et on doit absolument gagner. Si nous perdons, la première place et la deuxième nous échappera très probablement. Quelques heures avant le match, Kovac vient me saluer. Nous sommes sur les terrains d'entraînement et le Bayern se prépare à nous affronter.

\- Mauricio, je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre parcours en ligue des champion l'année dernière. En espérant que pour ce soir, vous ne pourrez pas nous battre.

\- Merci, je vous félicite pour votre titre de champion en Bundesliga, mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous laisser gagner facilement ce soir.

Les deux se sourient amicalement. Ils s'apprécient beaucoup, leur situation depuis leur entrée en fonction dans leur deux clubs est assez similaire. Mais en cette période de champions league si le respect entre eux est là, ils se battrons jusqu'au bout pour gagner ce soir.

__________________________________________________________

P.D.V Pochettino

On vient de perdre. Horriblement. Je regarde mes joueurs. Ils sont perdus. Hugo est perdu et désespéré. Et moi. Je suis en colère et abasourdi. On a ouvert le score pour perdre 7-2. A la pause ils nous menaient que 2-1. Je quitte les vestiaires et voit Kovac qui fait de même. Il va probablement à la conférence de presse. Je m'éloigne un peu voulant le laisser profiter de sa victoire quand il m'attrape par le bras.

\- Mauricio attend.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Niko ?

\- Je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu ce match que tu dois laisser la presse t'atteindre okay.

Je le regarde et j'ai un sourire depuis notre défaite. Il est mignon à s'inquiéter pour moi. Je lui fais complètement face. Il a un regard hésitant et puis je le prend dans mes bras.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi corazon, mais je sais gérer la presse. Et ne t'en fais pas, perdre 7-2 face au Bayern n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus honteux. Vous faites parti des meilleures équipes du monde avec des joueurs de grandes classes. Je ne doute pas que si vous arrivez à passer les huitièmes que vous irez loin.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui, le tenant toujours dans mes bras. Il rougit un peu il est adorable.

\- Vous allez y arriver aussi Poch, ce n'était juste pas votre soirée.

\- Tu es adorable angel.

Il devient encore plus rouge si c'est possible. Je souris doucement, avant de me pencher près de ses lèvres et d'embrasser sa joue droite, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il me regarde surpris, la bouche entrouverte, un peu choqué. Je ris, lui ébouriffe les cheveux, avant de m'éloigner vers un coin un peu plus tranquille. Puis je m'arrête, me retourne et lui lance :

\- Tu n'as pas un conférence de presse qui t'attend Niko?

Il sort de sa torpeur me regarde encore quelque peu chamboulé, puis se détourne et se dirige aussi vite qu'il peut vers la salle de presse, il trébuche un peu et tombe presque alors que je le rattrape. Il murmure un faible merci, les oreilles carmins et sans me regarder une seule fois disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Une fois seul, je souris même si la défaite fait mal, au niveau personnel j'ai enfin eu le courage de me rapprocher de Niko. Maintenant j'ai une motivation supplémentaire pour aller à Munich. Je prévois déjà ce que je compte faire et quitte le stade.

\- On se reverra corazon, et cette fois je gagnerai, le match et ton coeur.

**_FIN_**


	5. La semaine des clubs Tottenham (Kanris/Captains Love/HugoKane)

La semaine des clubs Tottenham (Kanris/Captains Love/HugoKane)

**Semaine de clubs : Tottenham**

**Second day** : _HugoKane_

_Brighton V Tottenham october 5 2019_

On joue à l'extérieur aujourd'hui. On doit se remettre en selle. On a subi défaite sur défaite depuis le début, que je sois là où non. Je dois remobiliser mes troupes. Elles m'ont abandonné mardi, mon équipe se doit de réagir. On ne doit pas être trop décrocher. On rentre sur le terrain, mais déjà je sens certains qui ne sont pas dedans. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Harry qui dans les vestiaires à fait ce qu'il fallait. Le match débute et déjà, je sens une connerie arriver. Je vois qu'on recule beaucoup trop. Coco ne presse pas assez l'adversaire, il y a une balle envoyée dans la surface. Je vais devoir intervenir. Je saute, le terrain est glissant. Je n'arrive pas à avoir la balle comme je veux, je la relâche comme je peux et retombe. Mais je retombe mal. Ils marquent mais je n'en ai pas conscience. La douleur qui parcours mon bras est infernal. Je hurle comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je n'ai conscience de rien, j'entend des voix, les soigneurs peut être ? Peu importe si c'est le cas qu'ils me soulage. Mon coude me brûle comme de la lave en fusion et je commence à manquer d'air. Mon souffle se raréfie. On me donne de l'oxygène puis de la morphine pour soulager la douleur. Sans le masque à oxygène sur mon visage je pense qu'on continuerai de m'entendre hurler.

On me fait quitter le terrain sur civière et dès qu'on arrive aux vestiaires et qu'on me retire le masque mes hurlements se font entendre. On m'injecte encore une dose de morphine qui ne me fait rien. C'est la douleur qui finit par m'assommer et je perd connaissance sur le trajet de l'hôpital.

P.D.V Harry Kane

On a perdu. On a perdu alors que Hugo s'est blessé. Je jette le brassard de captain au sol et une fois le discours de Poch fini, qui se résume à oublier ce match je vous donnerai des nouvelles de Hugo plus tard; je quitte les vestiaires et fonce à l'hôpital. Alors que j'arrive j'aperçois Marine. Elle est là avec les enfants et je ne peux pas voir Hugo maintenant. Je vais le laisser avec sa famille quand, Marine me voit et m'appelle.

\- I give you 5 minutes Harry no more, the girls wants to see their father. You understand? (Je te laisse 5 mins Harry pas plus, les filles veulent voir leur père. Tu comprends ?)

Je hoche la tête bien sûr que je comprend. Alors que je rentre dans la chambre de Hugo, Anna-Rose demande à Marine

\- Maman, pourquoi tonton Harry va voir papa en premier ?

Je rentre rapidement dans la chambre, je ne veux pas entendre la réponse. Hugo est réveillé et me sourit doucement quand il me voit.

\- Hey captain.

\- Hugo, how are you? (Comment tu vas)

\- It could be worse, I'm not worried though I know you handled the situation. (ça peut être pire mais je ne suis pas pas inquiet, je sais que tu as géré la situation)

Je détourne les yeux et son sourire se fige un peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Mon silence a tout dit.

\- The score? (le score)

\- 3-0.

Je le voit contracter la mâchoire et serrer son poing. Je baisse la tête.

\- Harry, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's mine. If I haven't done that mistake, I wouldn't be injured and letting you all down. (Harry, ne te blâme pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. Si je n'avais pas fais cette erreur, je ne me serai pas blessé et ne vous aurait pas laisser tous tomber)

Je fronce mes sourcils

\- What the hell are you talking about? This isn't on you! Did you planned to hurt yourself and be out for months? No, so stop saying nonsense cap. Even with you gone we should have done better. (Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! As-tu prévu de te blesser et d'être sur la touche pendant des mois ? No, alors arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi capi. Même avec ton absence on aurait dû faire mieux)

\- You're really here with me huh? Come here H. (T'es vraiment mon premier soutient hein ? Approche H)

Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et je me réfugie entre ses bras. Je fais attention à ne pas le blesser et on reste là un moment. Sa présence rassurante m'as manqué pendant notre match. Et je culpabilise de notre défaite. On aurait dû faire mieux. On aurait dû venger son honneur. On aurait dû

Il me stop dans mes pensées par une petite caresse dans mes cheveux.

\- Stop torturing yourself H, what's done is done. We can't change it. Now we only have to go forward and try our best to be good. Right chéri? (Arrête de te torturer H, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas le changer. Ce qu'on peut faire maintenant c'est aller de l'avant et essayer de donner notre meilleur pour être bon. Pas vrai chéri ?)

Je souris et me redresse un peu.

\- Je t'aime Hugo.

Je vois ses joues rougir, mon accent lui fait toujours cet effet là. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement, comme si notre instant pouvait se briser à tout moment.

\- I love you mon roi.

Je sais que je dois m'en aller sa famille veut le voir mais, je suis bien là entre ses bras que je pourrai m'endormir à ses côtés. C'est le comble quand même il est blessé et il me réconforte.

\- I swear, I will make it up to you captain. We gonna make it up to you. I want you back, in a proud team. I want you to be proud of us. (Je te promet de me racheter capitaine. On va se racheter. Je te veux de retour, dans une équipe fière. Je veux que tu sois fier de nous)

Il sourit et m'embrasse encore une fois.

\- I never doubt it H, you can move mountains by your own will, I know you will make me and the fans proud. Go now, and raise our colors up again. (Je n'en ai jamais douter H, tu peux faire bouger des montagne par ta seule volonté, je sais que tu nous rendra avec les fans fiers. Va et porte à nouveau haut nos couleurs)

Je ne veux pas le quitter mais il le faut. Je l'aime, beaucoup trop. Je l'embrasse encore une fois. Mais cette fois ci, le sentiment d'urgence est plus fort et je fini par le laisser à bout de souffle.

\- That's all we can do for now, so don't forget it captain. (C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment, alors ne l'oubli pas capitaine)

Il me sourit, m'attire à lui avant de me susurrer à l'oreille

\- I won't forget it bébé, be sure to know that I will think of your body everyday. (Je n'oublierai pas bébé, sois sûr que je penserai à ton corps tous les jours)

Le regard qu'il me lance ensuite me ferait presque perdre mes moyens et je lui sauterai presque dessus. Presque parce que sa blessure me retient et sa famille de l'autre côté de la porte aussi.

\- Now go and be the captain the boys need. (Aller va et sois le capitaine que les gars on besoin)

Ma main se perd sur son corps une dernière fois avant que je ne quitte le lit et la chambre. Les filles courent vers moi et me dépassent voulant voir leur père. Je souris quand j'entend Hugo rire de l'empressement de ses filles. Sur le pas de la porte Marine avec Léandro dans les bras me regarde. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise.

\- I know you love him, and he loves you. But I'm his wife and you married Kate this summer. Don't be a fool to think we will let you have a relationship other than a friendship. (Je sais que tu l'aime, et il t'aime. Mais je suis sa femme et tu a épousé Kate cet été. Ne sois pas fou pour croire qu'on vous laissera avoir une relation autre qu'une amitié)

Je ne dis rien et elle finit par entrer dans la chambre. Je quitte l'hôpital mais avec une nouvelle détermination. Je vais me battre pour le club et pour Hugo et si je dois me battre contre Marine et la femme de ma vie, je le ferai.

_**Fin**_


	6. La Semaine des clubs Tottenham (Davisen)

**La Semaine des clubs Tottenham (Davisen)**

**Semaine de clubs** **: Tottenham**

**Third day** : _Davisen_

Mon dannois et moi avons décidés de prendre quelques semaines de vacances. Poch nous a autorisé à prendre du repos. Chris en avait besoin. Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment au club, son histoire de transfert avorté, les tensions qu'il y a eu après la finale perdue.... Tout ça ça nous as pesé. Il fallait qu'on change d'air. Et comme Poch ne compte pas sur nous pour le moment, on en a profiter. J'ai amené mon beau capitaine au Baléares en faisant attention à ne pas nous faire remarquer par les journalistes et autres paparazzis. Je me retrouve perdu, seul au monde avec l'homme de ma vie et je ne peux imaginer meilleur endroit et meilleur moment pour faire ma demande. Depuis des semaines je prépare mon coup. Initialement je voulais la faire après la finale de ligue des champions, mais le déroulé de cette dernière ne s'est pas passé comme on le souhaitait. Cette pensée me replonge dans les souvenirs de cette soirée, où Chris sur le terrain a été impuissant et moi sur mon banc encore plus sans solution que lui. Le regard que tous avaient dans les vestiaires me hantera probablement encore un moment. Je chasse ces pensées néfastes de mon esprit et profite de la vision affolante que m'offre Chris. Sortant de l'eau, des gouttelettes ruisselant sur son corps, et mon souffle disparaît progressivement. Le sourire narquoi qu'il m'adresse me prend les quelques goulées d'air qu'il me restait et je cours le rejoindre.

"My gallic prince!" (Mon prince gallois) _s'exclame mon amant_.

"My sexy danish captain!" (Mon sexy capitaine danois), _je réponds à son étreinte et l'embrasse à en perdre connaissance._

Il sourit dans notre baiser avant de m'attirer dans les vagues avec lui. Sur le moment, je suis hypnotisé par son regard céruléen et ne fait pas attention au fait que la bague qui me permettra peut-être de pouvoir l'appeler mari un jour, est dans la poche de mon short de bain. C'est donc aveuglé par mon amour pour lui que je le suis dans l'eau.

On profite de la plage pour nous seuls pour se câliner encore, se montrer notre amour par de petites caresse qui deviennent de plus en plus appuyées. Et puis, le panorama, les sensations, nos sentiments et Chris. Chris et son regard me font passer le pas. Je me rappel de la bague dans ma poche, bien au chaud dans sa petite boîte.

"Love, I have a surprise for you." (Amour, j'ai une surprise pour toi)

"What kind of surprise? I know how you can be tricky sometimes." (Quel genre de surprise ? Je sais que tu peux être un peu joueur parfois)

"If you close your eyes you will sooner than later know what it is." (Si tu ferme les yeux tu saura plus vite ce que c'est) _Je ris de son impatience_.

"But love, I wanna know." (Mais amour, je veux savoir) _Il boude et moi j'éclate de rire_.

Il me frappe un peu vexé et je le serre dans mes bras, avant de lui offrir le plus doux des baiser.

"Come on honey, you'll love it" (Aller chéri, tu vas aimer)

"Alright, but it better be a good one" (Très bien, mais ça a intérêt à être une bonne surprise)

"Promise it is" (Promis ça l'est)

Il ferme les yeux et je récupère la précieuse boîte, il m'a entendu bouger, étant dans l'eau c'est normal. Il se doute donc que j'ai récupéré quelque chose de ma poche.

"Open your eyes babe" (Ouvre les yeux bébé)

Mais je crois que jamais il n'a pensé à cette possibilité. Je souris et je le vois porter l'une de ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés et le regard embué. Il secoue négativement la tête n'y croyant pas.

"Chris, we've been together for two years now, and I know it's probably too early or not even the best way to doing it; half naked on an ocean but; the more I spend time with you, the more I know you and the more I fell in love. I had planned of doing it in another context, a victorious one, it wasn't meant to be. _Je ris un peu_. But today, with only a piece of cloths on me and this ring, I'm asking you, will you marry me ?"

(Chris on est ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant, et c'est probablement trop tôt et peut être même pas la meilleur façon de le faire; à moitié nu dans un océan mais; plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus je tombe amoureux de toi. J'avais prévu de faire ma demande dans un autre contexte, un victorieux, mais ce n'était pas écrit. I laugh a lil. Mais aujourd'hui, avec seulement un seul vêtement sur moi et cette bague, je te le demande, veux-tu m'épouser ?)

Il me regarde et il ne me répond pas. Il prend la bague, l'enfile, m'embrasse nous faisant basculer dans l'eau et quand après être remonté à la surface il s'accroche à mon cou et que nos souffles sont de nouveau stables, il me murmure sa réponse.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Benny. I've waited so long this moment. I love you, I love you." (Oui, oui je veux t'épouser Benny. J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps. Je t'aime. Je t'aime)

On se sourit, et il laisse ses mains se perdre sur mon corps, je souris sachant où cela va nous mener et je le laisse jouer avec mon corps. Célébrant ainsi nos fiançailles.

Quand de retour du septième ciel, je le tiens dans mes bras et le soleil qui était assez haut dans le ciel est maintenant presque à la lisière de l'horizon.

"I couldn't dreamed of a better holiday. Jeg elsker dig Benny." (Je ne pouvais rêver de meilleures vacances. Je t'aime Benny)

"Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd angel" (Je t'aime aussi mon ange)

_**Fin**_


	7. La semaine des clubs Tottenham (GazzaFoyth)

**La semaine des clubs Tottenham (GazzaFoyth)**

**Semaine de clubs : Tottenham**

**Fourth day :** _GazzaFoyth_

Je joue mon premier match des ligue des champion comme titulaire, la blessure de Hugo me permet de jouer des matchs. Même si je suis content de jouer, j'aurais préféré que ce soit pour mes performances que suite à une blessure de mon capitaine. Mais je suis un compétiteur dans l'âme. Je vais tout faire pour compliquer la tâche à Hugo quand il reviendra et poser un casse tête à Poch. En attendant, je me concentre sur notre match. On doit jouer Belgrade et ce n'est pas une chose aisée. En théorie nous somme supérieur. Mais avec notre forme actuelle, tout peut arriver. Je dois rester aussi concentré que possible pour nous éviter une défaite. On doit absolument gagner et ne pas prendre de buts.

Le match débute et dès la 9ème minutes on ouvre le score. Je dois rester aussi focus que possible. Je ne peux pas risquer de concéder l'avance bêtement. À la mi-temps on mène 3-0 et je suis fier de moi et de l'équipe. Je vois mon compatriote Foyth qui a une mine un peu chafouine ? Il va falloir que je lui parle après. En plus ça me donnera une excuse pour passer du temps avec lui. Le match reprend et je n'ai quasi rien à faire du match. On marque encore deux buts et juste après le 5ème Juan rentre. Je ne peux pas lui parler car c'est un milieu mais le voir sur le terrain me fait du bien.

Match terminé victoire 5-0 et deuxième place du groupe. On rentre aux vestiaires et Poch nous félicite. Harry lui, nous lâche un petit cri de guerre auquel on répond tous. Je suis fier de ma performance et de celle de Juan. Il a été parfait pour les quelques minutes qu'il a eu. Je me dirige d'ailleurs vers lui alors que les gars sont soit sous les douches, soit comme Harry en facetime avec le capi. Il faut que je pense à prendre de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs. Je m'en occuperai plus tard pour l'instant Juan est ma priorité.

\- Hey campeon como estas ?

\- Hey, ça va.

La mine de Juan s'éclaire un peu mais, Paulo voit bien que quelque chose le préoccupe.

\- Tu sais quoi, je te ramène aller vient.

\- Quoi ? mais non ! Ne te dérange pas pour moi.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Juan et viens.

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix et le tire à ma suite. Une fois arriver chez lui, il me fait rentrer et me sert un verre. Mais je vois qu'il est gêné.

\- Dis moi ce qu'il y a Juan. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je m'approche de lui et il se recule. Il se retrouve acculé au fond du canapé et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me fuit. Je veux poser ma main sur son bras quand il me rejette en arrière et je me retrouve allonger sur mon dos Juan assis sur mes hanches dans une position ambiguë.

\- J-Juan ?

\- Tu es un idiot aveugle Paulo.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Je répond avidement à son baiser. Il me relâche et je me remets à peine de ce baiser renversant.

\- Si tu ne veux plus me parler après ça, je comprendrai. Mais si je ne voulais pas rester avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime et que je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque pour toi.

\- Tu es aussi aveugle que moi. Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser depuis des mois.

On se regarde un peu bêtement un moment avant de rire de notre timidité.

\- Sache que mes sentiments sont réciproque Juan et que je t'aime vraiment.

Il sourit avant de me caresser la joue. Je me redresse et l'embrasse à nouveau doucement. Avant de nous allonger sur le canapé. Je le sers dans mes bras et on reste là. On est bien tout les deux là et c'est comme un nouveau couple qu'on s'endort. Cette journée a vraiment été la meilleure de ma vie.

_**Fin** _


	8. La semaine des Clubs Tottenham (Hugo/Jan)

**La semaine des Clubs Tottenham (Hugo/Jan)**

**Bon celui là petit warning des familles : UN MPREG ET DEATH CHARACTER en gros il y a la présence de grossese masculine et mention de la mort d'un personnage. Donc vous êtes prévenu.**

**Semaine de clubs : Tottenham**

**Fifth day :** _Hugo/Jan_

Hugo était paniqué. Jan était à l'hôpital alors que lui était à une stupide réunion. Parfois il détestait son métier d'architecte qui l'éloignait de sa famille. Et justement leur famille allait accueillir un nouveau membre. Et Hugo était aussi paniqué que la première fois. Leur fille Marie n'avait que deux ans et Toby s'était proposer de la garder en attendant que Hugo arrive. Jan était déjà en salle de travail, alors que Hugo était bloquer avec Harry qui avait immédiatement pris les clefs des mains du français et conduit. Hugo dans son état risquerait de provoquer un accident et autant Hugo en général est un as du volant autant paniqué comme là, hors de question que Harry laisse son ami prendre ce risque. Toby n'avait toujours pas envoyer de message. Et comme le français devenait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux, Harry appela Toby pour que Hugo puisse voir sa fille et se distraire (et accessoirement se calmer et laisser le siège en vie).

\- Papa !

A la vue de son bout de chou, le niçois relâcha sa prise sur le pauvre siège et retrouva des couleurs et son magnifique sourire.

\- Princesse ! Tonton Toby s'occupe bien de toi ?

Hochement de tête de la petite tête blonde. Qui a un grand éclat de rire.

\- Toby !

Hugo sourit tout comme Harry, le belge est sûrement en pleine séance de grimaces, se ridiculisant au passage.

\- Papa, papa.

\- Oui princesse j'arrive bientôt ne t'en fait pas.

La petite envoie de grands bisous à son père qui réplique en devenant totalement gaga. Si Harry n'était pas aussi concentré sur la route il se serait foutu de son ami. Mais heureusement pour lui, Hugo était tellement focalisé sur sa fille qu'il ne remarqua pas que la route était à présent dégagée et que bientôt ils atteindraient l'hôpital.

\- Hugo on est arrivé.

Il hoche la tête quitte la voiture précipitamment et Kane soupire, mais comprend l'empressement de son ami. Il a un petit sourire désabusé. Il quitte le parking quand, il reçoit un message de Toby et son coeur s'accélère. Il court et rejoint les deux francophones. Il trouve Hugo qui hurle littéralement de colère sur les médecins leur demandant des informations alors que Marie pleure dans les bras de Toby, qui essaie de la calmer.

\- Hugo ! Calme toi.

\- NON ! Ils ne veulent pas me dire où se trouve Jan, ni ce qu'il a je veux le voir. Je veux voir mon mari !

Harry tire le français en arrière et le force à regarder sa fille dans les bras de Toby en pleures. Hugo reprend ses esprits et se dirige vers sa petite Marie. Il console comme il peut sa petite fille avant qu'un médecin ne brise le moment.

\- Monsieur ? Vous devez nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que vous nommiez votre fils.

\- Mon fils ? J'ai un fils ?

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage et il se dirige vers le médecin, sa fille toujours dans ses bras. Le médecin l'arrête cependant.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que votre fille reste avec l'un de vos amis.

Hugo veut poser des questions mais Toby récupère Marie et Harry le pousse à la suite du médecin l'accompagnant. Les trois hommes se dirige vers la partie maternité de l'hôpital. Là le médecin lui désigne un petit bonhomme adorable endormi et Hugo après avoir enfiler une tenue adéquate est autorisé à le prendre dans ses bras. Harry et le médecin sont à l'extérieur et laisse le jeune père profiter de ses instants avec son bébé.

\- Vous pouvez me le dire maintenant docteur. Que se passe-t-il avec Jan ?

\- Monsieur Lloris est mort en couche. On a essayé de le sauver mais, quand il a sût que sa vie sauve coûterait celle de son fils il nous a ordonner de sauver son fils. On ne savait pas comment son mari allait réagir alors on a choisi de ne rien dire. Et comme vous l'avez vu, votre ami est arrivé presque en furie vers nous. Mais il va falloir qu'on lui annonce.

\- Laissez moi faire. Je dois le faire. Jan était mon ami et Hugo l'est aussi.

Le médecin hoche la tête et Harry rentre dans la pièce. Le français sourit à son ami anglais.

\- Regarde, il est si petit. Il ressemble à Jan. J'ai hâte d'avoir un mini Jan à la maison pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Hugo, Il y a un truc que tu dois savoir. Assieds toi s'il te plait.

Le français ne comprend pas son ami mais il obéit et Harry tout en prenant une chaise s'assit à son tour.

\- Marie, Lieve revenez ici. Vous allez vous faire mal.

Hugo essaie de courir derrière ses petits monstres qui ne l'écoute pas.

\- Papa !

Le petit garçon court dans une direction, et atterrit dans les bras d'un homme.

\- Hey petit bonhomme !

L'homme fait des papouilles au garçon quand la petite Marie s'accroche à ses jambes. Hugo s'approche et récupère sa fille pour qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que son frère.

\- Love, tu es enfin là.

\- Harry, tu m'as manqué.

\- Vous m'avez manqués aussi mes amours.

Le couple s'embrasse avant que d'un même pas ils se dirigent vers leur destination.

\- Hey, Jan. Comment tu vas ? Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu, je suis désolé. Je t'ai promis de venir plus tôt mais Lieve ne pouvais pas encore venir. Il était trop jeune. Et pour être honnête; je n'étais pas prêt à revenir te voir.

Le français ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Harry l'a laissé seul. Les enfants sont à distance. Hugo aurait voulu, qu'ils soient à ses côtés, mais ils sont trop jeunes. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

\- Tu sais, on s'était juré que nous deux c'était pour toujours. J'aurais voulu être là avec toi. J'aurais voulu... Mais, ça ne s'est pas fait. Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu tenir notre promesse, mourir avec toi. J'allais, j'allais le faire et puis, Harry est arrivé et il m'a redonner goût à la vie. Je ne peux pas te dire que tu ne me manques pas, mais je suis reconnaissant envers Harry et son amour. Il m'as sauvé et permit de vivre de merveilleux moments avec nos enfants. Si tu pouvais les voir.

Hugo reste encore un moment, avant de se retourner vers ses enfants et son mari.

\- On se reverra, bientôt Jan. Tu restera toujours dans mon coeur.

Le français, rejoint sa petite famille quittant le cimetière et son premier amour. 

_**Fin** _


End file.
